fickofandomcom-20200213-history
Fickopedia.
Born by an internal caesarian (method of birthing whereby the baby fkn bashes his way out of the womb), P'er Ficknz was an abnormally aggressive young child. Early Years Born in 1980, then again in 1982, Young Pe'r Ficknz was born to a whorehouse janitor (Vladeslav Ficknz) and a professional mugger (Nancy-Viscious Ficknz) in a small apartment shared by several families in Lara East. Pe'r quickly needed to establish himself as a dominant male in a house where food was scarce, and by 4, was already ruling the one bedroom flat with an iron fist. He got his first tattoo at 5 years old, It was Alfred E Newman being sodomized by a My Little Pony, an image that Pe'r held dear to his heart. The tattoo was later removed after it was discovered being used as the logo of a local bikie gang The Mad Raping Ponies who were "super seriously cross" and asked him kindly to remove it. At 6 years old, He was already the primary income earner in the family, after opening several franchised cock-fighting, nugget serving family restaurants called King Ficknz Chicknz (KFC). He successfully built the empire until 9 years old when Colonel Sanders paid him a visit. He was severely beaten by the Colonel's "heavies" and agreed to hand over the franchise. Distraught by this, Pe'r dedicated his last 3 years of the 3rd grade to becoming the strongest, toughest man who lived. He swore never again to bow down to physical pressure. At age 12. Pe'r had his first run in with the law. The Law was left severely battered in an alley under some old packing boxes and discarded cabbage from a local chop suey proprietor. It was later understood that The Law had called him Ficko, which to Pe'r consistent insistence, was in fact, NOT his real name. Pe'r had always been irritated by mispronunciation, that and gratuitous pictures of trees. The Heart-Throb Years Pete dated his cousin. Lol What a fag. Salesforce Years It was an overcast day in march 2007, and a flock of six pigeons were fighting over some bread in bouverie street, carlton when all of a sudden there was a loud thumping noise, which startled the birds. this noise, as it turns out... was the sound of Ficko's first Salesforce fkn bashing victim being hit. after refusing to sing the rainbow song in induction. the trainer had politely pulled p'er aside for a quick chat about a positive attitude. an eye witness recalled in a therapy session some months later, that this was quite possibly the most violent and horrific thing he had ever seen. STARS employee, Mark Williams was never quite the same again. he would cower with fear every time ficko would enter the room, several people were to drop out of this training group within the first 2 weeks, This attrition was originally put down to stress, however some have anonymously admitted this was due to fear of being fkn bashed. Despite his violent temperament. Ficko would soon become a cornerstone of the Salesforce Foxtel workplace. many have claimed this was due to managements fear of breaking the bad news to him and being on the wrong end of shin kicking or a fkn punch to the face. a former manager who has identified himself only as K.R has come forward and said the only reason he left the team at foxtel was after drawing the short straw on handing young ficko a written warning for serious violent misconduct in the workplace. Ficko was never to receive this warning, KR left the project for fear of what may happen to him.... -to be continued- Category:Stop Calling Me Ficko (The Peak Incident) Category:Smashed Keyboards (The Tree Incident)